The Return
by Suck it Trebeck
Summary: Three months after the events of "Ransom" and the Titans have nothing to do. Slade is gone and crime in virtually non-existant. The only highlight is Cyborg returning from Central City. But is Danger looming on the horizon?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Teen Titans blah blah blah. **

**So I lied, and I wrote another story. Sue me :) (Seriously, don't) **

**Enjoy! and Review!**

Chapter 1.

The Titans were bored, plain and simple. Ever since Slade had died in his heroic act, crime in Jump City had been at an all time low. Sure there was the occasional bank robbing by Mumbo. Or Cinderblock got out of prison and decided to wreck a couple buildings. But those instances were few and far between, leaving the Titans with almost nothing to do. There had been no alarm, no warning of a monster tearing Jump to pieces in almost a month now, and the Titans were getting restless. There seemed to be nothing out there to break the monotony. The Titans had fallen into a rut, a daily routine if you will. A routine that generally followed this order,

1. Wake up, shower, and eat breakfast.

2. Two hours of daily training.

3. Robin and Starfire: Go out to the park, the beach, the "mall of shopping", the movies, so on and so forth.  
Beast Boy: Snack, watch movies, play video games, snack, watch movies, play video games, so on and so forth.  
Raven: Read, meditate, and practice her dark magic.

4. Meet up in the Tower or go out for dinner.

5. Robin, Starfire, and Raven: Go to bed.  
Beast Boy: Play video games, watch movies, snack, play video games, watch movies, snack... You get the idea.

And so the months passed for the Titans, with nothing to do except spend time in the tower, or go out and try to have fun. It even got so bad that one especially dull day Raven left the confines of her room to go and play "Rock Hero: The Full Setlist" with Beast Boy. The only thing the Titans had to look forward to was the return of their friend Cyborg, who had been at his fathers lab for the past couple months.

They had sent their metal teammate to his father to remove the virus Slade had implanted in him during his brief possession of Robin's body. The purging of the virus was only supposed to take two weeks, but Cyborg had been gone over two months. The Titans had tried contacting Dr. Stone to inquire as to why he was keeping Cyborg for so long, but they always received the same response.

"Cyborg is fine, the virus was just more complex than I was expecting. He should be back in a couple weeks."

The last time Robin called Dr. Stone was delighted to report that his son would be returning in only a few days, and that Cyborg had a surprise he would show all the Titans upon his return. The arrival of this news sparked many conversations and arguments as to what the surprise would be. Beast Boy was convinced that while Cyborg had been in central city, he had picked up a lady Cyborg and was bringing her back to the Tower, while Starfire insisted that Cyborg would return bearing " a new styling of hair."

Robin and Raven had more realistic expectations of the surprise and had both agreed that whatever the Stones were hiding from the Titans, it would be beneficiary to the crime fighting needs of the team. The news of their friends arrival back to the Tower was the first excitement the Titans had for nearly three months, and they set to planning a party to celebrate the return of Cyborg. They planned to invite all the honorary Titans, as well as Titans East to the Tower for an all night bash to celebrate Cyborg's glorious return. There were many details to work out, so the whole team was crowded around the table in the briefing room, which had been transformed into "party planning central." As Beast Boy called it, for the next couple days.

The four were looking over guest lists and menus for the large dinner they were planning to serve in two nights when Robin's communicator starting to ring and he took a look at it. His eyes grew wide and he hurried out of the room saying, "Keep Planning, I need to take this call."

The others watched him leave, shrugged, and then turned back to the numerous piles of paper piled onto the table that needed attending to.

"Why is Bud Light on the grocery list for the party?" asked Raven, shooting Beast Boy a questioning look.

"Oh...yeah. That." said Beast Boy, slightly embarrassed, "Well I thought that if we really wanted a party we should probably get some...drinks." He laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Raven raised one eyebrow and to Beast Boy's surprise said, "I guess one case couldn't hurt." Beast Boy beamed at Raven which made her feel very pleased, and she gave the slightest of smiles back. The two then turned back to their work.

Robin returned after a couple minutes with a hard look on his face, and the others immediately stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"I just received a message from Gotham City. Batman is in trouble, apparently there was a mass breakout from Arkham Asylum. The Joker, Scarecrow, Two Face, Poison Ivy, Bane, and Killer Croc have all escape and are at large in the city."

There was a collective gasp from the other Titans. They had heard stories about all those villains from Robin, and shuddered to think of all of them loose at the same time. All of them were shocked, and Starfire was the first ask the most prevalent question in all of their minds, "Robin, although that is most horrific news, why did Batman call you personally?"

Robin took a deep breath, and delivered the news he really didn't want to, "The Batclan is overwhelmed, they are stretched too thin in Gotham. So Batman requested that I return to Gotham to help fight the large number of criminals now free in the city."

Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire stared at the Boy Wonder in disbelief. This was terrible news for the Titans, and there couldn't have been worse timing!

"But What about Cyborg? You can't miss his party Robin!" insisted Beast Boy.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to, I can stay to greet Cyborg back to the team, and maybe see what his surprise is. But I have to leave for Gotham as soon as I can."

This news had finally had a chance to sink in, and once it did there were varied reaction from the other members of the Team. Beast Boy's ears fell slightly, and his head sunk a little. "The party isn't going to be the same without Robin." Thought Beast Boy sullenly.

Raven seemed to be untouched by the news, but the clock on the wall behind her shattered. Starfire was the most vocal in her reaction, and she wailed and flew out of the room as fast as she could, tears falling behind her all the way. Robin turned around and yelled, "STAR, SLOW DOWN!" He looked over at Beast Boy and Raven and said sheepishly, "I need to go sort that out."

The two nodded and he sped down the hall trying to catch up to the sobbing Starfire. Beast Boy and Raven looked over at each other and stood up simultaneously. They both walked out of the briefing room and down the hall. The planning was postponed for tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Brother Blood was not happy, in fact he was downright furious. His attempts to build H.I.V.E Academy's in Metropolis, Central City, and Gotham had been thwarted by Superman, The Flash, and Batman respectively. And he had just received news that his prized H.I.V.E five graduates had been eliminated. That two-timing witch Jinx had run off with Kid-Flash, and Seemore, Kyd Wykkyd, and Billy Numerous seemed to vanish off the face of the earth, and Slade had seen to it personally that his only two remaining and faithful graduates had been killed in a horrible manner.

"But there is always a silver lining." Thought Blood to himself. Now with Slade out of the way, and his old graduates out of the picture, it was about time to build another school. And now that the one eyed mercenary was gone he would have the city all to himself.

"Yes, it's about time to return to Jump City." Blood mused, "And I hear my old nemesis Cyborg is about to come back to town. The timing couldn't be better." Blood flexed his muscles and cracked his neck.

"There is something about Jump that draws me back." Said Brother Blood out loud, a small smile on his face. "There must be something in the water."

Author's note:

So I wrote a sequel, but it wont be finished before school starts on the 18th. So don't expect this to be updated as fequently as "Ransom" was. I decided on Brother Blood because besides Slade he is the most intimidating and best villain the Titans ever faced (excluding the brotherhood of evil, but who cares about them?) and he is voiced by John Dimaggio, who also did the voice of Bender from Futurama. Who is the best cartoon character, ever. I don't care what you think, you are **wrong**. But on a more serious note thank you for reading, and please review. Reviews make this all worthwhile :D

peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Robin spent the next two hours trying to get into Starfire's room. He finally convinced Starfire to open her door, but spent the next fifteen minutes trying to get her to talk to him. The normally calm and collected leader was starting to lose his cool. He had completely given up with reasoning with her and settled for pleading to her.

"Please Star! Just talk to me! Say something! Anything!"

The only response the he received was mumbling from Starfire, who had her face buried in her pillow. This combonation made it nearly impossible to understand what she was saying, but from the few words he managed to catch, most notably "Batman" and "Klorbag", he got the general idea of what she was saying.

"Please Star." Implored Robin in a soft tone, "This is something I need to do. I live in Jump City, but Gotham will always be my home. And I need to do whatever I can to protect it."

Starfire lifted her head up from the pink pillow it had been previously occupying and looked over at Robin. "Are you sure that Gotham is really in so much trouble? Are you sure this is not just The Batman's way of keeping us apart?"

Robin sighed, this had crossed his mind. Ever since he had reported to Batman that he was going to continue his relationship with the alien princess, Bruce had been very angry with Robin. A few days after Slade's demise Batman and Robin had gotten into a very heated argument over his relationship with his teammate.

------------------------------------------------

Two months ago:

Robin had just called Batman through the video communicator he had in his bedroom and was happy to see Bruce in his uniform, cape, and cowl. "Hello Bruce. How have you been?" The two always called each other by their real names as proof that they really were who they claimed to be. An imposter wouldn't know the first name of the Dark Knight or the Boy Wonder.

"Not So good Dick, I was just out on my way to the docks. Rumor has it that Killer Croc has been stealing valuable machinery from the marina."

"Did I catch you at a bad time? I need to talk to you."

"I really should get going, but if it's urgent Gordon will wait for me. Besides you haven't contacted me I over a month. I figured something was wrong."

"Well something has been going on." Said Robin reluctantly. He took a deep breath, then regaled the events of the last month. Every detail from the tape left by Slade, to the neural insulating gas.

Batman never showed any physical sign of emotion during Robin's lengthy speech, and when it was finished he turned on his communicator and said, "Commissioner Gordon, this is Batman. I'm going to have to postpone my arrival. I will contact you when I am on my way." Robin could hear Gordon's voice on the communicator and when it fell silent Batman shut the communicator and looked back at Robin. "Well Dick, first things first. I am extremely proud of your whole team. They all responded well in a crisis and you worked well to reach Slade and eliminate him."

Robin smiled slightly. Praise from Bruce Wayne was a rare occurrence, and if you were on the receiving end you did something really special.

"But I am also highly disappointed in **your **actions Robin. You let your emotions and personal feeling interfere with your objectivity. You shouldn't have killed Slade like that, you should have taken him to the authorities!"

"You can be serious Bruce! Do you know what he did to the members of my team? Cyborg is being repaired, Beast Boy's self esteem is lower than ever, and Starfire!! He… He." Robin couldn't finish his sentence and hung his head. "I needed revenge Bruce. I really did."

"No you didn't Dick, that's why we're heroes. We don't seek revenge, we seek justice!"

"Sometimes they're the same thing Bruce."

"THEY ARE NEVER THE SAME THING DICK!" barked Batman. "Now if you want to continue being a hero you need to straighten yourself out!"

Robin met Batman's harsh Stare and said tersely, "Fine."

"Now Dick once you have done that you need to break off this relationship with Starfire, **NOW**. Before it gets too serious."

Robin stared at Batman in disbelief. "No." he said simply.

"Dick I understand that you have feelings for this girl, but it's a danger for the team! You two had just started dating, and look what happened! A villain, your arch nemesis at the very least had you completely beaten. If it hadn't been for your quick thinking and a whole lot of luck, the Titans would be history"

"When Slade was dying he made me promise to live a life of love. And Bruce, that's a promise I intend to keep!"

Batman blinked in disbelief, "Robin, are you serious? You're fulfilling a promise to a dead man. But not just any dead man, the man who caused you so much pain and misery this past month. Do you know how crazy that is?"

"Slade gave his life for Starfire, I owe him this much."

"You don't owe him anything Robin! The only thing anyone owes him anymore is a very cheap funeral."

"I don't care. I'm in love with Starfire, and that's all there is too it. You just don't understand."

"Dick, I have been in love too, with a beautiful woman just like you are! Why do you think that I never pursued a relationship with Selina Kyle? It's because the relationship would have put us both in jeopardy."

Robin stared right back at Bruce and replied coldly, "That's not why you never went after Selina Bruce."

"Then why did I avoid her Dick?"

"Because you don't know how to be happy Bruce. You never have, and you never will." And with that Robin shut off the monitor and walked out of the room.

----------------------------

Present Day:

Robin leaned down to get close to the alien girl. "Look Starfire, even if Bruce wants us to split up, it'll never happen. I love you too much for that to ever happen Star, trust me."

Starfire looked up at Robin with tears in her eyes. "I trust you Robin."

A customary stunning smile appeared on her face as she pulled Robin in close for a lingering kiss. The two separated and Starfire said, "Robin, before you leave I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can."

Robin smiled and gave her a soft kiss, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Authors note:

Yeah it's a short chapter but I am freaking exhausted! we had this tournament where we played all the best soccer teams in the state of colorado. And lets just say that we got beaten badly. like 12-0 bad. It was beyond embarrassing, it was humiliating, it was revolting, it was just.....terrible. The sooner i forget about this tourney the better. So here is my next chapter. Cyborg will return soon! review if you could. i would appreciate that so so so so so so so so very much.

peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

As Robin and Starfire agreed, the two hardly left each other's sight over the next two days. So except for the brief time they spent planning the final details of Cyborg's party, the other occupants of the Tower never swathe happy couple. Raven and Beast Boy were smart enough to put two and two together, and they stayed out of the couple's way. This left the other two with very little to do, normally Starfire would spend at least an hour a day with Raven, and Robin with Beast Boy. But with those two otherwise occupied Raven and Beast Boy had to find other ways of entertaining themselves, so spent most of the next couple days with each other.

At first they stayed in the Tower, doing what they had for the past couple months. Playing video games and watching movies etc… However that soon became dull and Beast Boy suggested that they go out and do something. Raven was surprisingly willing to go out with Beast Boy, and had even suggested that they go out to have dinner and see a movie.

"Like a date?" asked Beast Boy tentatively once Raven had made her suggestion.

"Well not exactly… just dinner between friends." Replied Raven in a very unconvincing tone.

Beast Boy took extra notice that she avoided looking at him during her reply, and she even blushed a little. So the night be Cyborg's arrival Raven and Beast Boy decided to go out to eat, then take in a movie. Since Raven knew next to nothing about films and Beast Boy's taste in food was very….green, to say the least, Raven picked the restaurant and Beast Boy picked the movie.

To eat Raven had decided on "Bellatoni's" It was one of Jump City's finest Italian restaurants and served a variety of vegetarian dishes. For the after dinner entertainment Beast Boy had picked, "The Descent into Horror"

Not only had it received fantastic reviews from many top critics, it was also called, "The scariest movie of the decade." Beast Boy had his reasons for picking a scary movie, the least of which being that he enjoyed them immensely. No, the main reason he had picked such a scary movie was because he figured that as soon the being of unmentionable horror came onto screen Raven would be hiding her face so deep in his chest it would take a backhoe to get it out. At least that's what he thought. The dinner reservation was for 7:30 and the movie started at 9:15, so the two had an hour and a half for dinner, then fifteen minutes to get the movie theatre that was located conveniently down the street.

The morning before the dinner the two both got out of bed at 8:00 in the morning, which was very early for Beast Boy and very late for Raven. Raven rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and put on her black leotard and cape. She stepped out of her room and walked slowly down the hall to the common room. She reached the doors and they slid open to reveal a very big surprise. Standing in the middle of the room with Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy surrounding him was Cyborg.

"Cyborg! Your back early." Said Raven, who was taken off guard.

"Yeah, the trip didn't take me as long as I expected it would. We can thank my dad for that."

"What do you mean Cyborg?" asked Robin who was furrowing his brow in a mixture of frustration and curiosity. He always hated being in the dark, and this was one of those times.

"Well guys, would you like to see my surprise?"

"Oh Yes Please!!!!" squeaked Starfire gleefully.

"Alright, here it goes." Cyborg motioned for everyone to move back and after he was satisfied that they were all safe he asked a question.

"How many of the Titans can't fly?" asked Cyborg casually.

"Two. You and Robin." Replied Raven dully. She had no idea where this was going.

"Well not anymore!!" exclaimed Cyborg triumphantly, and as he finished his sentence small thrusters engaged on the bottom of his feet and the palms of his hands. He rose into the air and did several flips and loops before settling back down on the carpeted floor of the common room. Starfire and Beast Boy cheered and applauded as Cyborg bowed and thanked his gracious audience. Robin stood by looking very impressed and Raven showed a very small smile.

"Wow Cy! That's awesome!" Exclaimed Beast Boy, "Your finally as cool as Ironman!!"

"**WHAT?!?!?!?!"** yelled Cyborg, "I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN SO MUCH COOLER THAN THAT SCRAWNY NERD IN A RED SUIT!!!"

"I don't know Cy, Tony has everything," said Beast Boy knowingly, "Money, woman, looks, and cars. What do you have? Your dad's money, a failed relationship with Jinx, a long dead girlfriend, and a car that looks like a Buick with some of your blue parts painted to the side. From what I can tell on the cool-meter Tony Stark is Fonzie, and your Urkle."

Cyborg stood with his mouth wide open, "This is how you treat me when I come back?!"

"Cy man, I'm just kidding." Laughed Beast Boy as he went up to give his friend a hug, "It's great to have you back Cy." Cyborg smiled and returned that hug and went over to greet the rest of his friends. After Starfire and Robin had said their hello's Cyborg walked up to Raven and gave her an especially tight hug. The two had always shared a bond, and Cyborg thought of Raven as his little sister. "It's good to have you back Cyborg," said Raven into his ear, "I missed you a lot." They pulled away and Cyborg gave his teammate a big smile.

Robin called over to the two, "Raven. Cyborg. Can I have a word with you in the hall?" The two nodded and followed Robin out the door and into the hallway, leaving Beast Boy and Starfire to talk about their friend's arrival. Robin waited until the door was completely shut before he started to talk. He filled in Cyborg on his assignment with Batman and all the trouble Gotham was in. Cyborg was appropriately shocked and listened intently on what else Robin was going to say. Once he was finished with the explanation he addressed both the Titans, "Now you two are the ones I would usually turn to if I needed someone to take over the Team."

The two nodded again, it made sense. Starfire just wasn't knowledgeable about human life to be an effective leader, and Beast Boy still had some growing up to do. "But I've decided to leave Beast Boy in charge while I'm helping Batman. Two jaws dropped simultaneously, what the hell what Robin playing at?

"With all due respect man, I'm the best choice for the job. I'm the oldest and I have natural leadership skills." Implored Cyborg.

"I know that Cy, and that's why in the past you **have **been the one who has taken charge?"

"Then why aren't I now?"

"I have to admit it doesn't make much sense to me." Stated Raven, she was full of curiosity. This wasn't like Robin making a rash decision like this.

"Look you two, lets face facts. Right now crime in Jump City doesn't exist, so we don't need you to be the leader. Beast Boy will be a fine placeholder. He doesn't have to do anything serious, just take care of the Tower and watch over you guys. Now let's give him a chance. It should help him gain some responsibility, and I'm curios to see how he's going to react in a leadership situation."

Cyborg was still dumbstruck, but Raven agreed. She had always believed that the one major thing that Beast Boy lacked was responsibility. His lack of the afore mentioned was the only real reason she hadn't pursued a real relationship with the green teen, and if he gained some now it would be the perfect opportunity to start dating Beast Boy.

"Even if you don't like Cy it's my decision to make. Beast Boy is the new temporary leader of the Teen Titans."

Raven nodded in agreement while Cyborg grumbled to himself. Robin strode past the two and back into the common room. Raven was close behind; she wanted to see how Beast Boy would react to the news. Robin walked over to couch where both Beast Boy and Starfire were seated, discussing the events of a couple minutes ago. Robin stood in front of the two and cleared his throat, then said in an authoritative voice, "Beast Boy, you are now in charge of the Teen Titans."

Beast Boy stared at him for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. "Hahahahahahahaha- Good one Robin, Hehe. Me? Head of the Titans? What's next? Is Batman going to start a daycare in the Batcave?"

"Well actually Batman trains many children of Superhero couples in the Batcave and parts of the mano-"

"He never could take a joke." Mumbled Beast Boy to himself, and let Robin finish his sentence.

"- So yeah, he does have a daycare of sorts in the Batcave. But that's beside the point, the fact of the matter is that you Beast Boy, are head of the Titans until I get back."

Beast Boy gulped, it was clear that Robin wasn't joking. "Why me Robin? Why not Cy or Rae? They are more mature. No offense Star."

"There is none of the offense taken Beast Boy." Replied Starfire and Robin smirked. He always loved the way Starfire would botch American slang.

"It's a good learning experience Beast Boy, and it will teach you to be more responsible."

"I'm plenty responsible!"

"How many days has it been since you've done your laundry?"

"Yeah, ummm well….. How many day's in a leap year?"

"Exactly my point. Now Beast Boy do this, and you will be generously rewarded when I return."

"How will you reward me?"

"Remember that calendar Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn made, the one that was never released from Gotham City? Do you still want it? I'm sure that I can pick up one while I'm visiting."

Beast Boy glanced over at Raven who was rolling her eyes and said in his most non-chalant voice, "Sure, I guess. If it's not too much trouble."

Robin smiled and said, "Great, so it's settled. Well Now that I have said hello to Cyborg I really have to head off to Gotham." He looked over to his girlfriend who was sitting at the couch, "Umm Starfire can I say good-bye to you?"

"Of course you can Robin," said the alien girl sadly, "Good- Bye Robin."

Robin face turned a shade of light red as he stammered, "Yeah. Well when I said good-bye I really meant- Well what I mean to say is can I say good bye in a different wa- Can I say good bye in private?"

Starfire caught on and perked up. She floated over to Robin and the two went out the door. Once the door slide shut Cyborg and Beast Boy burst into laughter, "Can you believe him?" asked Cyborg through tears of laughter, "He is the most awkward guy I think I know."

The two continued to giggle and makes jokes at Robin's expense until a couple minutes later Robin and Starfire emerged back into the room with Robin's mask slightly askew and Starfire's hair very mis-shapen. "Well, good-bye team. I'll see you when I get back." He turned to go to the garage and the rest of the team followed him. He put on his helmet and mounted his bike once he arrived in the garage and waved one final good-bye as he kick-started the R-cycle and pulled away, tires screeching behind him.

Once he was out of sight the Titans all turned to Beast Boy expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"Your in charge now, what are you first orders?" said Raven.

"Umm well Raven and I are going out to dinner tonight, (Cyborg's Jaw dropped lust as it had not ten minutes ago.) and we still have to get ready for your party tomorrow. So Raven, you can help me decorate, and Cy and Star can go pick up all the food were going to need for the party."

No one moved for a couple seconds and the Tower was completely silent, Beast Boy look at his teammates and said reluctantly, "Uhh Titans Go?"

After he said the mantra Starfire and Cyborg headed for the T-car and Beast Boy could hear Cyborg whispering, "_Buick with painting on the side, how could he say that about my baby?"_

Raven Started heading back to the Stairs. "Are you coming?" She asked once she reached the steps.

"Oh, yeah. Right behind you." Said Beast Boy quickly as he followed Raven up the stairs and back into the upper regions of the Tower.

"What were you doing just standing there?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

Beast Boy paused, and smiled at Raven, "Thinking about how good it felt to finally be able to say "Titans Go!"

Author's note:

I Start school in one week, awesome. So I am going to try to update as much a possible over these next few days, so i can get as much stuff in before I lose all my free time. Also I had to poke fun at the T-Car because it looks so crappy!!! it's not even cool! It's just a dumb sedan with what looks like cyborg's parts attached to the side! It's ridiculous. Also a little explaination about last chapter. Selina Kyle is Catwoman. And in "Batman: The Animated series" Selina and Bruce are very similar to Robin and Starfire. Both Selina and Starfire are Beautiful, strong, and completely in love with Robin and Bruce. The only difference is that Robin was smart enough to take advantage of a beautiful girls admiration. Please Review! And just one more thing before I leave (Columbo reference) I have been in Contact with a new author to fanfiction called "The force is strong with this one" He is currently writing a Teen Titans/ Star wars fanfiction crossover. I really like it, and in my opinon it's a lot better than my stuff. You all should check it out. It's going to be published sometime over the next two days, so keep an eye out for that!

Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beast Boy walked slowly up the stairs next to Raven, and the two talked about the events of the day so far. "Beast Boy, are you sure you can handle this responsibility?" asked Raven.

"Sure, no problem. I mean…. How hard can it be?" Beast Boy smiled over at Raven and she returned the expression every so slightly.

"I'm sure you'll do great Beast Boy. Meet you up in the common room in an hour to decorate?"

"Sure." The two reached the top of the stairs, and started to go their separate ways. Beast Boy turned around and called back to Raven, "Hey! Are we still on for tonight?"

Raven turned around and replied simply, "Of course." She then turned around and started walking back to her room. Beast Boy kept his eyes on her until she turned the corner and walked around the corner, and out of sight. "Man, how lucky am I?" thought Beast Boy to himself he walked slowly back to his room. He paused, forming the mental picture of Raven's swaying hips as she slowly walked away from him. He held on to this image for a moment before snapping back to reality and answering his own rhetorical question, "Very Lucky." He gave his trademark grin, and headed for the kitchen. He still hadn't had his breakfast.

-----------------------------------

Raven rounded the corner and nearly ran back to her room, face buried I her hands. "What was I thinking using the sexy walk Starfire taught me? I mean sure it works on Robin, but I'm not tall or hot like Starfire. Oh Jesus I'm such an idiot. Beast Boy must think I'm some pathetic slut."

If Raven hadn't been so wrapped up in her own thoughts she would have sensed the extreme amount of lust coming from Beast Boy, and she would have been perfectly reassured.

The rest of the day went as normal as possible. Cyborg and Starfire returned from their shopping with bundles of Brown bags in their arms. Even with the extreme strength of the two it still took more than one trip to get all the groceries into the Tower. Beast Boy and Raven were already in the common room, which was adjacent to the kitchen, and they stopped their decorating for a few minutes to help the others unload the massive amounts of food. Once the job was done and all the food had been sorted, organized, and prepped for the huge dinner the Titans had planned for tomorrow night it was time for Beast Boy and Raven to get ready for their night out, and the two retreated to their rooms. Beast Boy spent minutes trying on different clothes, and settled on a pair of light blue jeans, white sneakers, and a black button up shirt. He rolled the sleeves up to about his elbows and tried his best to make his hair look somewhat stylish. By the end he was reasonably happy with how he looked and as he saw himself in the mirror he couldn't help but feel pleased with his handiwork.

-----------------------------------

Raven was having a considerably larger amount of difficulty dressing than Beast Boy had. She looked hopefully through her sparsely occupied closet. The only clothes she had were ten of her standard black leotards, a dress her mother had given her before she left Azaran that would have been tight on marionette, and a gray jogging suit that she occasionally used for exercise. There wasn't much to choose from, and she almost reached for the sweat suit, but realized just how ridiculous she would look at the hottest new restaurant in town wearing what looked like rhino skin. Raven gave up on finding anything suitable in her own room and left in search of Starfire, and hopefully, a better outfit. She knocked lightly on Starfire's door, half hoping that her friend wouldn't be there so she would be spared of the pain of Starfire's enthusiasm. After she tapped the door nothing happened for a few seconds, and then the door slid open and Raven walked in.

"Hello Raven! How can I be of assistance?"

"Hi Starfire. Well to be honest…. I need an outfit for my date tonight."

Raven winced, expecting a gleeful screech from Starfire, but one didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw her friend smiling back at her.

"Of course Raven! We shall make you look glorious!" Starfire then turned and walked over to her closet in search of an outfit for Raven.

Raven slowly walked up behind Starfire and asked her slowly, "Starfire, I appreciate the help. But if you don't mind me asking, why are you being so calm about this? Usually you would be bouncing off the walls right now."

Starfire turned around with the same large grin on her face. "Oh Raven, please do not think I am not most pleased about your date with Beast Boy, for I am! But I realize that I can be overbearing at times. And right now what you need is for me to find you an outfit that looks, "Smokin Hot." If I am overly excited, I can not provide you with such a garment."

Raven gave her friend a small smile, something that had been happening quite frequently lately, and replied, "Thank you Starfire. This date means a lot to me. I may be casual about my feeling towards Beast Boy, but I really do like him."

Starfire gave her a sly smile and said, "Of course you do friend Raven, why else would you have used the sexy walk I taught you on him?"

What little Color there was on Raven's face to begin with drained away and she stared at Starfire in embarrassment, "H-How did you know about that?" She asked weakly.

"Once Cyborg and I had departed we realized we had left the shopping list behind, so I volunteered to go back and get it. When I got to the top of the stairs from the garage I saw you walking away."

Raven put her face in her hands and muttered about how stupid she was. Starfire walked over and put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Oh Raven you are not an idiot. From what I could tell, Beast Boy thoroughly enjoyed it."

Raven took her face out of her palms and gave Starfire a look that said, "really?" Starfire nodded and selected a light green strapless dress that Raven concluded was way too tight for her.

Raven put the dress on skeptically, and was surprised to see that it looked very good on her. She looked over at Starfire and her alien friend nodded in approval.

"Yes Raven, you look very hot indeed!" Starfire smiled, and Raven made a mental note to ask her friend who had taught her the lingo she had been currently using to describe the dress.

Starfire handed Raven a green handbag to match, a gold necklace with a large green gem, and a pair of stylish black flats. Raven looked in the mirror and saw how well her outfit matched. "Umm Starfire, did you have this outfit set out especially for me?"

Starfire blushed a little, and nodded, "Well Raven, I always thought that there should be an outfit in the tower for you, one that made you look as beautiful as you now do."

It was Raven's turn to blush, and she gave her friend a small hug. "Thank you Starfire, I really appreciate it."

"It is my pleasure."

"What time is it?" asked Raven offhandedly.

"Seven Ten"

"Well, I guess it's time for me too meet my date." Said Raven nervously. She was excited about going out, but a small part of her was a little embarrassed. She hadn't meant for this to be such a big deal. A little dinner and a movie was all she had planned, but it had escalated to a "first date," and she was feeling the pressure.

Raven stepped through the doorway to the common room and saw Beast Boy sitting at one of the stools at the kitchen counter having a conversation with Cyborg who was making dinner for the three Titans that weren't going out. Raven looked Beast Boy over quickly and was pleasantly surprised, the green teen cleaned up very well, and it was nice to see him doing something with his hair.

-----------------------------------

Beast Boy heard the door slide open, and turned in his chair to get a look at his date. His jaw didn't quite hit the floor, but Beast Boy could have sworn he tasted the carpet. "Raven." He said in disbelief, "You look…… wow."

Raven felt like giggling like a schoolgirl, but withheld that undignified action and said to Beast Boy, "How eloquent."

Beast Boy's ears drooped, and Raven could tell she had hit a soft spot. She walked over to Beast Boy, and linked her arm with his and gave him a reassuring smile, "We should go."

He smiled back at her, and led her out of the common room, past Starfire who was entering through the doorway. The couple passed their alien friend and s Raven and Beast Boy passed Starfire he turned his head around and mouthed something that looked very much like, "Jackpot!"

Starfire smiled and she walked down over to the kitchen where Cyborg was finishing the dinner, and started a conversation with her half metal friend. "Those two look like they're going to have a good time." Snickered Cyborg, and Starfire nodded in agreement.

"So how are you holding you holding up now that Robin is gone?"

Starfire sighed and started to slowly eat her food that Cyborg had prepared, "Well friend Cyborg, it has been most difficult. I am ever so lonely without him."

Cyborg smiled at Starfire and said too her in a soothing voice, "Come on now Star, don't be sad. I'm sure that if you go out and see a movie, maybe do some shopping. Take your mind off Robin for a while. It's still a couple hours till the mall closes."

Starfire gave Cyborg a very large hug and said to him, "Oh thank you for the great advice Cyborg, I will be sure to take it to the heart!" And with that she released her death grip on Cyborg's neck and swooped out the door and off to Jump city for a night of fun.

---------------------------------

Cyborg sighed and looked around the now empty Tower. He walked back to the trophy room and looked over at the suit of armor he had once worn when fighting alongside Sarasim. He heaved a deep sigh as he put his hand on the glass. "It wouldn't have worked anyway," he thought to himself, "Your half metal for christ-sakes." He slid his metal hand down the glass and put it back by his side, He turned around slowly and walked out of the room. He flicked the lights as he passed them and headed back to his own room. "Another early night, you'd think I would be used to them by now."

Beast Boy and Raven returned from their date extremely happy. Dinner had gone very well, the two had exchanged stories about their past, hopes for the future, and other information about each other. The restaurant even had a band playing and the two had danced. Both were surprised to find that their partners were excellent dancers. The movie went just as well as the dinner had. True to its hype the film was terrifying, and since Raven had learned her lesson about keeping her fear inside ,and much to the delight of her date, didn't hesitate to hide her face in the shoulder of Beast Boy.

The two walked back up from the garage (Beast Boy had "borrowed" the T-car for the date) and stopped in front of Raven's room. "Well, I had a great time tonight" said Beast Boy awkwardly.

"Yeah, it was great. We should do it again sometime." Replied Raven with nearly the same amount of awkwardness.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow is the party."

Beast Boy blushed, silently angry for making a fool of himself. "Yeah, of course. I meant we could hang out at the party. If that's alright with you?"

"Of course. I mean if that's alright with you."

"It's fine with me."

"Great."

"Great."

There was several seconds of silence as neither could think of anything to say to the other. Raven broke the silence by saying, "Well it's pretty late, and it's a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah it is! So umm, goodnight."

"Goodnight Beast Boy."

Raven turned to go back into her room when she felt Beast Boy's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and Beast Boy leaned in and embraced Raven in a warm hug.

"Thanks for going out with me Raven, I had a great time."

"Sure thing." Raven smiled, and the two separated. She turned around, opened the door to her room, stepped through, and have Beast Boy a final wave good-bye before the door shut and the two could no longer see each other.

Beast Boy turned around and walked slowly back to his room silently cursing. "Why didn't you kiss her you pussy?" he asked himself over and over.

He reached his room and threw himself onto his bed. He tried to get to some sleep, but none came. It wouldn't for another couple hours.

Author's note:

So I am officially the largest idiot ever to walk on the face of this planet. When I was writing this chapter I forgot the pivotal plot point that........(drumroll please) ROBIN HAD LEFT THE TOWER LAST CHAPTER! I am even so stupid that as I re-read the chapter I still didn't notice the biggest cock-up ever. It even took someone else to point it out too me for me to realize I had screwed up! So I apologize, and I have tweaked the chapter so it works. I hope you enjoy my now plothole free chapter, and as always. Thank you for reading! and please please please please please review! I will love you forever.

peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Construction had begun on Brother Blood's new school, which was larger than his previous two combined. As a result of Blood's aggressive new building project he needed cash, and lots of it. But Blood was not one to be caught with his financial trousers down. He had been planning this third school for a long time, and has more than enough money to pay for the his new academy. Most of the funds for the project came from his inside connection at Wayne enterprises, and he had been diverting funds from the richest man in Gotham City for over three years. Saying Blood was rich would be a gross understatement.

Even though Blood was as rich as a king, he had been keeping quiet ever since his downfall at the hands of Cyborg and Titans East. According to his various connections to the rest of the super criminal underworld most heroes believed Blood to be dead, and he had slowly slipped off most crime fighters radar's, even the justice league had stopped keeping an eye out for him. In fact the only Super hero who had still been consistently looking out for the former head of the H.I.V.E was Cyborg, and since he had been away at his fathers lab he hadn't had the time to keep up his random searches for Blood throughout Jump City. This absence had been the perfect opportunity for Blood to set up shop in the Forest just north of Jump City, and the first step of his plan was in full motion. But before he could open his school to a whole new class of super criminals, he needed to pay a certain someone a visit.

---------------------------------------

A black sedan with tinted windows pulled up to the entrance of Jump City memorial cemetery. It was late, about eleven or midnight and the only light came from the headlights of the mysterious vehicle. The back door opened and out stepped Brother Blood followed closely by two armed men wearing yellow and white jumpsuits carrying the familiar H.I.V.E insignia on the chest. Blood turned to the men and said, "I will be going in alone, but coming out with a partner. Have a H.I.V.E jumpsuit ready for when we arrive, we will return to the school after we are done here." The two men nodded and trotted back to the car preparing for the guest Blood was meeting.

Blood continued into the cemetery with a flashlight in hand, searching for something known only to him. After fiver minutes or so of swinging the flashlight in all directions Blood found what he was looking for. It was a small tombstone, simple but brand-new. Grass had barely started to grow over the area where the coffin had been placed. On the tombstone was a simple message.

Here lies S.W.

May he rest in peace.

Resting against the tombstone was a half black, half rust colored mask with a single eye hole. Blood smiled, he had found the place.

Blood started to dig, and soon enough unearthed a wooden coffin. He rubbed his hands together and opened the lid. What he saw was a skeleton with traces of flesh left on the bones. Blood lifted the coffin out of the hole and placed it on the grass next to the grave. He gingerly lifted the skeleton out of the wooden coffin bone by bone and placed it next to the now empty coffin.

He sighed and took a very deep breath, what he was about to do was reckless, and he wasn't sure that it was possible. But he needed to try; this was the last piece of the puzzle. If he did this everything would surely fall into place.

Blood began to meditate, and after he had reached the level of concentration he required he placed his hands on the skull and began to chant. Light erupted out of Blood's fingertips and began to circle Blood and the bones. Soon there was enough light that it appeared to be day around the circling glow. The chant Blood was reciting started to increase it's tempo. More and more light came from his fingertips and soon Blood and the skeleton were floating in midair. The chant went on, getting ever quicker and louder until Bloods own form became so engulfed in light it was impossible to see him inside the bright beacon.

--------------------------------------

The two henchmen stood by the car chatting and comparing biceps. Their testosterone fueled competition was interrupted by a beam of white light that shot straight up into the sky in a vertical column that lit up the whole cemetery for a few seconds the receded as fast as it had appeared.

"Uh, you wanna go check that out?" asked the first henchman as he gripped the barrel of his gun tightly.

"Does the pope crap in the woods?" replied the second one.

"Uhhh….. if he's camping?"

"No you idiot. The answer is no. I'm sure Blood is fine. And if you want to interrupt him while he's busy, that's up to you. Just don't expect to be alive tomorrow."

The first henchman thought it over, (which took awhile) and finally decided to let it be, lit a cigarette, leaned against the car, and started flexing his bicep again.

--------------------------------------

Blood was on all fours panting rapidly, his eyes were bloodshot and he has incredibly sore. But he had succeeded! And he was finally ready to continue with his plan. The only thing left was to convince his new partner to join him.

--------------------------------------

Slade slowly woke up, opened his eyes, and sat up cautiously. He looked around and saw a tall man with gray hair panting on the ground. Automatically Slade's brain searched for information. He couldn't tell where he was so he asked the unkown man, "Where am I?"

Blood got up with extreme effort and said, "You are in Jump city memorial cemetery. Welcome back to the world of the living Slade."

Slade sat for a few moments as his brain processed the information he had just been given, and realized his situation. As it dawned on him what Blood had done, his confusion quickly turned to rage. He felt an anger unlike one he had ever felt before. He was furious at Blood, after all he had done to ensure a peaceful afterlife. He needed to get the rage that was consuming him out as soon as he could. "YOU BASTARD! YOU BROUGHT ME BACK!" yelled Slade as he got up, ran over to Blood and grabbed him by the front of his robe. He began to shake Blood violently and threw him ten feet into a large cross-shaped tombstone.

The monument cracked as Blood's skull collided with it and the magic headmaster replied back in a weak coughing voice, "Slade what are you doing? I thought you would be ecstatic to be back."

Slade walked over and crouched in front of Blood. "Why would I be happy to be back?! I was finally at peace! I was finally done with my godforsaken life! And you brought me back!" Slade yelled with such a rage that Blood had never even heard before and punched clear through four large tombstones that surrounded the two men.

-------------------------------

Blood had been prepared for all situations and while Slade was busy defacing the monuments of countless war veterans Blood hit him with a special tranq dart. Instead of putting Slade to sleep this dart brought down all his adrenaline levels and slowed his heart rate. In essence it was an extreme calmative, but still kept Slade lucid enough for intelligent conversation. After a minute of rage the serum began effecting Slade and he calmed down and faced Blood.

"That's better isn't it Slade? No more punching the pretty statues?"

"I'm angry, not insane Blood. Now tell me what in your power addled mind made you think bringing me back would be a good idea?"

"Why so bitter Slade? I brought you back so you could get your revenge on those who brought your demise. The Teen Titans."

"I have no quarrel with the Titans. Not anymore."

"What?" asked Blood in shock. "I thought the Titans were the proverbial thorn in your side?! Why the sudden change of heart?!"

"Long story." Replied Slade curtly, "Lets just leave it at that. Now there has to be a reason for you bringing me back besides revenge. You and I both know you're never charitable unless you want something in return."

"Ah yes. We have finally reached the meat of issue, haven't we?" said Blood as he picked himself up from the pile of rubble that had previously been several tombstones. "Well since you don't know, let me fill you in. I am just finishing construction on a new school, a school which is twice as large as either of my two previous academys. Now I was able to run a school of that size on my own, but now there will be too many students to handle by myself. I need another teacher Slade, someone to assist me in teaching the next class of super criminals. You are the only man for the job Slade!"

Slade looked over at Blood for a moment and turned away. "I wont do it Blood."

"Why?"

"Because more super villains means more violence, destruction, and war. I don't want more fighting associated with me. Because war," He gestured towards the rows of veteran's tombs that covered the green lawn of the cemetery, "War never changes."

"Oh Slade, so melodramatic." Sighed Blood as he rolled his eyes. "Listen, if you don't want to teach, at least come and stay at my school. Besides, where else do you have to go?"

Slade thought this over, being dead for four months tends to freeze ones financial assets. And his old lair was destroyed, though he would never go back there, even if it was in pristine condition. Going with Blood was the best option, at least for now."I'll go with you Blood, just don't try anything funny. I may not want to fight anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't."

"Whatever you want Slade. Oh, and here you go. Thought you might want it for a keepsake." Blood extended his hand that was holding Slade's old mask.

Slade took one look at it and said, "Keep it. It's a reminder of darker days. It wouldn't work anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"You gave me back more than just the body I had when I died." Slade pointed at his right eye, which had previously been an empty socket.

"Oh." Said Blood slightly startled, he had never seen Slade with both eyes, and it was unnerving. Blood didn't like it.

"Now could you kindly get me some clothes? I'm naked and there is a breeze tonight." Said Slade irritably. "It's all back at the car Slade. But before we go may I ask you something?"

"What is it Blood?"

"What is the afterlife like? I am just dying to know!"

Slade looked at Blood with disdain and replied, "That is a question none of us should know the answer too in this life. And if it wasn't for your actions, it would have stayed that way."

"Fine. So be it. After you." Blood gestured in the direction of the car and Slade walked back to the entrance of the cemetery. Blood walked slowly behind him, he had been thrown a curve with Slade change of heart. He wasn't expecting that. But he'd find a way to get Slade to do what he asked. It was only a matter of time.

Author's note:

So here we are again. Long time between updates and I apologize most sincerely for being such a terrible author in that respect. So you know who is back, and he might play a pivotal role in the story, or not. I haven't decided yet. Things have been crazy what with my play and other things going on. But i should be writing a lot over christmas break! so look for stuff then!Also I would like to request that if you are reading this story, REVIEW! I have eight reviews but only three separate reviewers! Not that I don't appreciate the reviews of the people who have been reviewing, that is as from from the truth as you could possibly get! I would simply like some variety in reviews! So if you read, review. and I thank you in advance!

peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

It was the morning after Cyborg's big party, and it had been one hell of a party. Over 50 honorary Titans and 25 of Cyborg's High school friends had come for his welcome back party. Needless to say the tower was in a state of utter catastrophe. The common room being hit the worst. Paper cups were strewn across the floor, pizza boxes piled high on the counters, furniture overturned and in some cases singed from for inexplicable reasons. There was food on the wall, in the carpet, and stuck to the ceiling. The decorations that had been so meticulously put up were destroyed. Popped balloons and crepe paper in every corner.

But the most prominent feature to the common room was the copious amounts of beer bottles littered across the room. Now when Beast Boy had mentioned getting some Bud Light for the party, everyone else assumed he meant 1 or 2 cases. But when Beast Boy came back form the liquor store he had a lot more than two cases. The T-Car was packed with every single brand of beer imaginable. Budweiser, Coors, Miller, Guinness, Sam Adams, Keystone, Corona, Stella Artois, Rolling Rock, Beck's, Saint Pauli Girl, Dos Equis, Heineken, Red Stripe, Fat Tire, and New Castle Brown Ale. The other Titans, especially Raven took exception to Beast Boy's many purchases.

"It is irresponsible and illegal." She told him upon his arrival back at the Tower.

"Come one Rae. Just becaue we're superhero's doesn't mean we can't have fun once in awhile!"

"Well judging by the amount of alcohol you've just bought, you're planning on having the best time in the history of time and space."

At this point Cyborg stepped in and stopped the argument. "Listen you guys. It's my party, and some beer would be fun to have. True, BB went a little overboard. But that's no reason for us to take all this back. We'll just have extra for the party is all."

Beast Boy had a triumphant grin on his face and Raven mumbled under her breath, and that was the end of it. Cyborg ran the numbers in his mechanical brain, and announced out loud, "Alright. BB bought a total of 384 bottles of beer. Raven, how many people will be at the party."

"I invited 75."

Beast Boy than tried to do the math on his own, "So 384 bottles of beer, divide that by 75 equals……." After a very long silence and many mutterings under his breath Beast Boy took a deep breath and announced in a very proud voice, "That comes to……..I have no idea. Cyborg?"

"Five bottles per person."

"Wow. Well I guess we'll have some left over."

They didn't.

Between the 74 people who were at the party, all 384 bottles had been consumed. The only person to not drink was predictably, Raven. So the next morning there were nearly 40 empty beer bottles of all shapes, sizes, and colors littered around the room. The sun had been out for several hours before anyone in the Tower woke up. The party had stopped at about 5 in the morning, and since no one was in any condition to drive, fly, or run home, they all crashed in the Tower. The door leading from the hallway and into the common room opened, and Beast Boy stumbled through groaning. His throat felt like sandpaper, and he had a killer headache. Since Raven was abstaining from alcohol Beast Boy took it upon himself to drink her bottles, and subsequently couldn't remember a thing from the previous night. He made his way to the fridge, side stepping bottles, cups, honorary titans, and a sleeping goat whose origin was a complete mystery to the green teen.

He poured himself a glass of water and took 3 painkillers, hoping upon all hopes that his headache would go away. He walked very carefully back over to the sofa, pushed off several more bottles and what used to be an acoustic guitar, and laid down. He remained this way and mercifully the painkillers started kicking in. His headache wasn't gone, but at least it wasn't unbearable. He heard the door slide open again and saw Raven walk in with a look of disgust on her face.

"I knew it was going to be bad, but not **this **bad."She remarked.

Beast Boy tried to say something but his throat seemed to not want to cooperate, and instead of words he made an odd gargling noise. Raven looked at him, shook her head, and walked over and got him another glass of water. He took it and drank it readily, this time he managed to say in a strained voice, "Thanks a ton Rae, my throat will feel better soon."

She shook her head. "No. The water will help your headache. You feel this way because the ridiculous amount of alcohol you ingested last night has sucked a large portion of the water out of your unusually thick head. As for your throat, you'll just have to wait it out."

Even though Raven had just insulted him he was still thankful that she had gotten him the glass and told her, "Well thanks anyway Rae. Some Party, Huh? I don't remember a thing from last night."

"You don't?"

"Nope. I know I promised you a dance, am I a man of my word?" Beast Boy could have sworn he saw a smile creep up from the corners of Raven's mouth.

"Well you are hardly a man, but you did give me that dance you promised"

"Good." Smiled Beast Boy. "Now I have another question to ask, did I…. Kiss you last night?"

Raven did actually blush this time and in a quiet voice said, "Well the party got pretty rowdy pretty quick, so I left for my room at about 9. You didn't really get a chance….."

Beast Boy smiled a little, and then decided to make the boldest move he'd ever made with Raven. "Well…. I have a chance now."

And with that he leaned in to kiss her, and she leant in as well. Their lips were almost touching, they had both closed their eyes and could feel the breath of the other on their faces. Their lips were almost touching and Raven and Beast Boy's hearts were racing, finally they were going to kiss! And just as their lips began to touch the door from the hallway burst open and Cyborg ran shouting, "WHAT A PARTAY!"

This caused Beast Boy to shove his fingers in his hears and fall to the ground in pain, and Raven to jump away from Beast Boy in embarrassment. Cyborg hadn't seen the two together on the couch, but his shout had stirred several of the male Titans that had been asleep on the floor of the common room. Kid Flash, Hotspot, and Aqualad all stirred and woke up, each with a hangover to rival Beast Boy's. Cyborg continued with his loud review of how the previous night had gone and it was several seconds before he saw Beast Boy writhing on the couch and Raven sitting awkwardly next to him.

A big smile ran across the half-metal titan's face and he walked quickly over to Beast Boy and pushed Raven aside to sit next to him. "Hey BB! How was the party for you buddy?" He asked loudly.

Beast Boy took his fingers out of his ears for a second and said, "Cyborg. Quiet. Please."

It took Cyborg a second to realize why his friend was acting this way, but he finally put 2 and 2 together. "OH! I mean oh. Sorry B. I didn't realize that you were that hung over.

Raven chimed in, "You'd be hung over too if you had drank 10 beers."

Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy in awe. "You had 10 beers? Way to go grass stain!"

Beast Boy smiled weakly and said, "Thanks Cy. But I don't remember a thing about last night."

At this point a cheeky smile spread across Cyborg's face. "Really B, not a thing? Nothing at all? Not one memory?"

"No Cy. Nothing. Why? What do you know?"

The smile grew even bigger and Beast Boy could tell Cyborg was loving this. "Well BB, lets just say you had an even BETTER party than I did."

"…..How?"

"Yes Cyborg, how?" asked Raven.

Cyborg stretched his smile another molar, and said in a giddy voice, "Our friend Beast Boy, our little innocent grass stain made out with not one, not two, not three, not four, not five, not six, not seven, not eight, not nine, but ten girls last night! He even broke my record! I've never been so proud of him before!"

Beast Boy's jaw dropped and Raven started shaking but Cyborg failed to notice and continued to regale the tale of Beast Boy's romantic endeavors. "Well I mean bumblebee is easy, and so is jynx, and once she had a beer in her Kitten would make out with a fire hydrant. But you managed to bag Kole, and man you're lucky Gnnark didn't make the trip or he would've ripped the lips off your face. And Argent? She's the biggest prude in the justice league. You're more likely to make it with Wonder Woman than with her! Man BB, the more alcohol you have in you, the smoother you become. And you made it with five of my friends from high school. Jenna, Tina, Brooke, Bella, and Kalie! And they are all 4 years older than you, way to go! And Tina was homecom-"

Cyborg's rantings were cut short by Raven running out of the common room and Beast Boy chasing after her pleading, "Please Raven! I'm sorry! I was drunk!"

The two disappeared around the corner and Cyborg winced. It didn't take a genius to understand what had just happened. He went over to the kitchen, pushed the dozens of bottles that occupied the counter off onto the floor, and started preparing Tofu bacon. He had a feeling his green friend would be need it pretty soon.

Slade took a look around his room that Blood has put him in. He had to give Blood credit, he knew how to make someone feel comfortable. Bloods new school was built partially underground, and the part that stuck up was disguised as a foothill in the mountains that are to the east of Jump City. Slade's room was at the top of the academy, and through his window he had a fantastic view of the dense forest that surrounded Blood's new school. Blood has decided to give him a lavish room with a large canopy bed carved out of the truck of a sequoia tree. There was a state of the art entertainment center and mini bar. It was a great room, Slade had to admit it was a great room. There was only one problem, it had been so long since Slade hadn't been concocting some great scheme or trying to destroy the Titans, he didn't quite know what to do with himself. He found all the television programs he watched to be trite, boring, or crass. And he had already emptied the mini bar multiple times. He had taken to having books being brought up to his room so he could read. But there was only so many times he could read "Macbeth" and he was becoming restless. So he decided to leave his room and explore the huge school.

He took the elevator down to the classroom portion of the school. Slade walked down the halls and noticed that all the student's were filing into a large lecture hall and Slade decided to walk in and join the class. He took a seat in the back and waited as the rest of the student filed in. There were probably 200 future criminals to sitting in the large hall, and many of them pointed and whispered as they passed the former super criminal. Soon all the students sat down and Blood walked out to the podium at the bottom of the hall. All the students immediately stopped talking and all attention was on the headmaster.

Blood stared out into his audience, and then in a booming voice began his speech, "Students. You are all here for the same reasons. You all posses special talents, you all have a desire to learn, and you all are driven you individuals, WHO CANNOT BE STOPPED!" This was greeted by cheers from the students and Blood gestured for the students to calm down and the applause died down.

Blood began once again, "Now the path will not be easy, but I believe in you! I hand selected every single one of you because I know you are the best available. And with my training, YOU WILL NOT FAIL!" More cheers and blood had to once more quiet his students. " Some of you may know this already, but in case you don't, I now I have a partner. I'm sure that you have heard of him. Now let us give a hand to Slade, your new co instructor. Please stand up Slade."

200 heads swiveled to face Slade, and he reluctantly stood up to thunderous applause from the students. This lasted for a minute and then Blood called Slade down and he slowly walked down and stood next to Blood.

Blood started to wrap up his speech, "Now students, as you can guess things will be different around here. With two teachers you will get an even more comprehensive education. And it is with great pride I declare the new and improved H.I.V.E academy open, and a new wave of crime and villainy shall sweep over Jump City and the rest of the world!"

This created the largest applause yet, and it took several minutes for it to stop and the students started to disperse to their rooms. Studies started the next day. Once most of the students had left the hall Slade turned to the evil magician and said, "I never agreed to this Blood."

"Oh please Slade, what else do you have to do? You have nowhere to go, and I know you can't keep drinking your boredom away forever."

Slade looked into Blood's eyes, and knew he was right. "Alright Blood. I'll help you teach these kids. For now."

"That's what I like to hear Slade. Now you should get working on your lesson plans. I'm thinking you'll lead combat practice, and strategy, I'll do the rest."

"That's fine. But Blood, one question."

"Anything for my co-instructor."

"How did you know I was coming to this assembly?"

Blood smiled, put his hand on Slade's shoulder and replied, "I have my ways Slade. See you in class tomorrow." And with that he walked out of the room and turned out of the room. Slade heaved a large sigh. He had to teach these kids, as much as he didn't want to, at least for now.

"One way or another, this isn't going to end well." He thought to himself. Then he started back to his room, sincerely hoping his minibar had been restocked.

Author's note:  
So it has been a very long time since my last update. Probably 5 or 6 months at this point. It's very fair to say that I suck, in fact it would be unfair to say I **don't **suck. But here it is! The nnext chapter in my sequel story. If you haven't read that please do and review! I really have to apologize for taking so long. I really don't have an excuse, so there is that. It seems Slade has found himself in a rough situation, but personally I'd rather be in his than in Beast Boy's. Have fun reading! and don't make me beg for reviews more than I already do. Danke

peace.


End file.
